The Best Birthday of his Life
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Naruto's birthday is coming. After all these years, Sakura is planning on making a birthday party for Naruto. With this, Naruto will never for get that party she made. And also, she did this so she could confess her love for her blond fox.


Yoo hoo! It's finally here! Naruto's birthday! He he! What's up, guys! To tell you this, I'm making a one-shot fic of Naruto's birthday. This is gonna be awesome! I never made a fic like that, so I was pretty excited. Ok, here it is! Naruto's Birthday fic! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Best Birthday of his Life**

Konohagakure...

A village filled with leaves. A village where ninjas are found and a lord called the Hokage lies within. It is one of the great nations of this world. This is the story of-

"Ahou... Ahou..." A crow was heared.

Uhh... As I was saying, this is the story of-

"AWESOME!!! A new Icha Icha book is on sale! I have to get one!" A man, obviously a pervert, is heared.

As I was SAYING, this is the story of-

"GET OUT OF THE STORE, YOU CRAZY KIDS!!!" A merchant is heared.

WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!?!?!?!?

A silent was heared.

Finally! As I was saying, this is the story of a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. A container of the Jinchuuriki named Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed demon fox. When he was a kid, he was hated by the villagers of Konoha, because he is Kyuubi. No one acknowledge him. No one wants him. In the age of twelve, he has friends, who doesn't know that Naruto is the demon fox. Because of them, Naruto grew stronger and stronger to defeat the ones who hurt his friends. He also kept a promise to his pink haired crush, Haruno Sakura, a promise to bring back Naruto's rival and friend, Uchiha Sasuke. However, he failed to keep his promise, because Sasuke launched his signature technique, **Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**, at Naruto's chest. But even though he failed to bring him back, he is still gonna keep the promise to Sakura. That is his Nindo, his ninja way. Not only that, Jiraiya, the toad sannin, wants to train Naruto to become stronger than ever, stronger than Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru and even the Akatsuki Leader, Pein (or Uchiha Madara, if Pein isn't really the Akatsuki Leader). But when Jiraiya heared that the Akatsuki is on the move, he had no choice but to get Naruto to leave the village for two and a half years with him, in order to train him. Two and a half years later, Naruto came back, stronger and handsome, well, to the girls, than ever. He's not the same knucklehead ninja everyone knew. He's a lot stronger than anyone.

A few days later, after the fight against Kakuzu and Hidan and after Naruto's arm was healed. Inside Naruto's apartment, his clock went off, beeping loudly. An arm lazily went up to turn off the alarm. Although, he doesn't even bother go up from his slumber. A few minutes later, the clock ranged again. He turned off again. And another minutes later, the clock ranged once again. He can't take it anymore, so he grabbed a lamp and smashed the clock with it. "Ooh... Morning already?" groaned the teenage blond genin. He sighed. "Well, I am the hyperactive ninja and all. I have to get ready for a new mission." He got up from his bed, revealing a blond hair. Uzumaki Naruto has awakened from his sleep. The Jinchuuriki yawned. He walked from his bed and got in the bathroom, to brush his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth, he got back to his bedroom to change. Naruto now wore a black and orange outfit, with his black forehead protector on his forehead. "Alright! It looks like I'm fully healed and ready to bring on some missions!" But before he can take off, he must first check his calender. From the looks of it, it's October 9. "October 9... The day before my birthday..." Usually, everyone were supposed to be happy that their birthday is tomorrow, like jumping on the bed, wreck stuff, running around half naked while shouting "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!!" But for Naruto, his last birthdays are hell to him. Everytime he celebrate his birthday, a mob came in and tried to kill Naruto, but failed miserably. That was when he was young, two to ten. In his travel with Jiraiya, he always gets the crappy gifts, like the Icha Icha Tatics, a pair of sunglasses and a dildo, which Naruto doesn't want to use. While he was thinking about his birthdays, he heared a knocking. It was coming in his front door. He walked to the door and opened. He was surprised that he saw a certain pink haired chuunin, Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto! Having a goodnight sleep?" She greeted him.

"Sakura-chan! How are you doing?" He greeted also, with his usual goofy grin.

"Fine, thanks. Do you have a sec?"

"Sure! In fact, I'm pretty sure that Tsunade-baachan will be angry if I came inside without knocking. And if I do knock, she'll punch me out of the tower."

"Don't worry, Tsunade-shishou won't punch you out of the tower. I know her."

"You sure? The last time I got in, she snapped." Naruto can still remember yesterday, when he got in the office.

_Flashbacks_

_Naruto was about to get ready for his next, exciting mission. He entered the office without knocking. "Hey, Tsunade-baachan! What's my mission no-" He can't finish his sequence when he was punched to the wall and made a hole in it, sending him falling to the sky. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"_

_"SHUT UP, I'M WORKING!!!" yelled the blond Hokage, Tsunade._

_End flashbacks_

"Well, ok. She does snapped a little, but now, she's a whole different person. She doesn't punch anyone on the wall any-" Sakura didn't finished when her master is shouting on someone.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME, YOU WRECHED IDIOT?!?!?!" They then heared a cry.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Both Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped. "Ok, I was wrong." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, can we go inside now? Tsunade-baachan is making me a headache." asked Naruto while rubbing his head.

"Sure." They got inside of Naruto's apartment.

They sit on Naruto's sofa, which is a little mess up. "So Sakura-chan, what are you going to tell me about?" asked Naruto.

"Well... Naruto, did you know that tomorrow is a special day?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said the confused Jinchuuriki.

"You know, tomorrow is a SPECIAL day for you."

"Uhh... What was that?"

"Tomorrow will be the day for PRESENTS and CAKE and a PARTY."

"Sakura-chan, are you having troubles with your speech?"

Sakura sighed. She can't believe Naruto didn't know what tomorrow is. "Listen, tomorrow will be a special day for you. A day with presents, cake and a party. And you should be happy that tomorrow is coming."

"Uhh..." Naruto tries to think about what was Sakura talking about. It hit his head. "Wait. You don't mean...?"

"Yep! That's right, Naruto!" Sakura said as she sighed of relief.

"Oh my god! You want to take me on a playboy show!" Uh oh. That wasn't Sakura was talking about. And far worse than that, it was pretty perverted. And far FAR more worse than that, Sakura snapped. She punched Naruto to the wall, making a big hole on it and send Naruto falling to the sky. "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed before getting pounded on the ground. "...Ow." That's all Naruto can say.

"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY!!!" yelled the angry apprentice of the blond sannin.

"It's not?"

"NO!!! I was talking about your birthday! Tomorrow is your birthday!"

"Oh..." He dumbly said. The word "birthday" still got him in a sad situation. "Sakura-chan, I don't think I'm happy that my birthday is tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Well... First off, can you help me lift up? I have a broken bone."

"Sure." She did what he said.

Back in Naruto's apartment, they are sitting on the same place where they talked. "So, why aren't you happy that your birthday comes?" asked Sakura.

"Because... Because of Kyuubi. He made my life a living hell."

"Oh... About the demon inside of you. I see..." Sakura can finally understand why Naruto isn't happy.

"In all of my birthdays, I was always getting killed by the villagers. I had so many wounds all over my body and no one helped me. I was all alone, in a cruel world. That was before I met you and the rest of the Konoha 11. I was miserable. I was shunned by the villagers. Everytime I wanted to help people on their chores, laundry, groceries or find somethig, I always getting kick off by them. Everytime I found something for the villagers and show it to them, they always slapped the object I found away. Everytime, and I mean EVERYTIME I fought along side of the villagers, they always, and I mean ALWAYS turned against me! I hate when they do that! I hate it! I don't even cared if my birthday is coming. I always get crappy gifts that are poison and traps to kill me. That's why... I'm not happy that my birthday comes... I had no one..." When he said that, he had a sad expression on his face. An expression that Sakura couldn't take.

"Naruto... I'm sorry... I didn't know that all of your birthdays are hell to you..."

"That's ok. I get used to it for a heck of a lot of times."

"I hope..." She is unsure what Naruto said is true. She quickly remember something. "Hey, what about Jiraiya-sama? Did he made your last three birthdays a blast?"

"Nah. He still focused on his "research" as you can call it. And also, on my thirteenth birthday, he gave me his latest Icha Icha series, Icha Icha Tatics. I just don't want to read it because it's boring. On my fourteenth, he cave me a pair of sunglasses. I don't know why he gave me that. He said that a true ninja always wear a sunglasses for sneaky situation. For sneaky situation? All ninjas can be sneaky, even without sunglasses! And also, he gave me this!" He stood up from the sofa and walked to a drawer. He opened it and pulled out something. A dildo. A pink one.

Sakura looked confusingly at the dildo. "He... gave you this?"

"Of course! He said that is needed for women and their "needs". That's the reason why I don't want to use it! It's too much perverted!"

"O... k..." Sakura is still confused.

"Anyway, I need some time to think about it. Can you leave, please?"

"Alright." She stood up and walked to the front door before opened it. Before she leave the apartment, she said something to Naruto. "Naruto... Don't worry... Tomorrow won't suck... I promise."

After she left, Naruto sighed deeply. "Damn... I really hope Sakura is right. Will tomorrow... be the same as the rest?" he asked himself. Just then, he heared someone.

"So, tomorrow is your birthday, huh?" Naruto frightly stood up and looked around. He found a certain black hair, pale skin, black outfit young man.

"Sai!" he shouted angrily.

"Yep. It's me, dickless. And I can hear everything you and Sakura-san talked about." said the young man named Sai.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me you're going to show me a new gay magazine!"

"Nope. I was trying to show you this." Sai took out a scroll and opened it, for Naruto to see.

What Naruto see is confusing... and perverted at the same time. "Sai?... Is that me... and Ino... having...?"

"Yes."

"But we didn't do it! We didn't even wanted to do it!"

"I know. I was imagined what life can be if you and Ino are having-"

"I don't want to talk about it! I had enough perverted talk for a long time!" Naruto cut off Sai, didn't wanted to hear another perverted word from someone.

"Ok. Well, since tomorrow is your birthday, I have a gift for you."

"Yeah, what's that?" Naruto is getting pretty annoyed.

"I should give you a gay magazine." Bad move, Sai. Bad move.

"GET OUT!!!" Sai was then send flying through the hole that Sakura made and fell to the ground.

"...Ow."

Then, Kakashi walked by the street that is closer to Naruto's apartment. He giggled pervertedly as he readed something from his new Icha Icha Tatics book, made by the great Jiraiya himself. He soon found Sai, who is laying on the ground, right next to the building. "Sai?" he asked.

"Yes?" Sai answered.

"Did you do something that annoyed Naruto?"

"Yes."

"I see." Kakashi is about to continue walking by, until Sai stopped him.

"Wait, Kakashi-san."

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." Sai showed him the scroll that contains Naruto and Ino having... well, you know.

"What's this?" Kakashi took the scroll and opened it. What Kakashi sees is pretty good for him. "Is that Naruto and Ino having...?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I should take this, for Asuma."

"Why?"

"Well, Ino did told me that Asuma said something to her before he died. He said "Don't lose to Sakura. In ninjutsu or in love."."

"I see."

"Well, see ya." Kakashi continue walking.

In the Hokage residence, in the office, Tsunade, the Gondaime Hokage, is scribling on a thousand of paperworks, she muttered something like "I don't have time for this." or "Damn counsil. Why did they have me to work on the paperworks?". While she worked, she heared a knocking. "Come in." said the Hokage, trying to keep her from punching someone to the wall.

The door opened and it revealed Sakura. "Good morning, shishou. I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Sakura. I see that you came back from your errands."

"Errands? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean? I told you to bring me some sake for me to relax."

"Uhh... Tsunade-shishou? I was going to Naruto's aparment to talk to him. I didn't even came in the office."

"Wait... If you didn't came, then who did I told for some errands?" Tsunade thinks about what happened the morning. She soon realized something.

_Flashbacks_

_Tsunade is scribling fast on a thousand of paperworks that she doesn't want to do all of it. She became to focused on the work that she didn't even wanted to look at someone._

_Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, came in the office with Tonton following her. "Good morning, Tsunade-sama. Have you got a wonderful morning?"_

_"Bring me some sake." Tsunade said._

_"What? But Tsunade-sama, I have a day-off now! I need to see the whole village!"_

_"Bring me some sake! Or else, I'll punch you to the wall!"_

_Shizune is fuming mad. It is her day-off and she has to do another work. She left the office while muttering "Damn lazy, stupid, big chest, amateur, fuck up..."_

_End flashbacks_

"OH NO!!! I made Shizune do another work! I can't believe it!" shouted Tsunade. Then, Shizune came in the office, with a packet of sake with her. Seeing her, Tsunade quickly hugged Shizne while flutting her head. "Oh Shizune! I'm sorry that I made you do it in your day-off! I was too focus on the work that I don't know who is it! Will you forgive me?!"

Unfortunately, Shizune pushed her off. "I had enough of this, Tsunade-sama." she said coldly as she left the office.

"Well... There goes another one gone."

"Uhh... Tsunade-shishou? There's something I want to ask you." said Sakura.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked the blond Hokage.

"Well... Tomorrow is Naruto's birthday."

"Yeah? So?"

"So I was planning... to make a birthday party for Naruto, since all of his birthdays are hell to him."

"I see... So you're planning on making a birthday party for Naruto just that his last birthdays are the worse. Is that it?"

"No. There's something else..."

"What is it?"

"There's... There's something I want to ask Naruto."

"And that is...?"

"To... To..." Sakura was trying to say something, but she can't seem to say it properly.

"To...?"

"To..." Sakura took a lot of time to finally say it. "To confess my love for Naruto... I love him... After all this time."

"So that's it. You want to make a birthday party for him just so you can confess your love for him."

"Yes... Ever since Sasuke-kun left, I developed feelings for Naruto. I... I never have these feelings before. But I knew that... that Naruto is the one I love the most. I don't love Sasuke anymore. I love Naruto. But... what if Naruto still thinks that I still love Sasuke? What if he still thinks that I hate him? And by the looks of it, I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Sakura, love is one of the most strangest thing to someone who developed feelings to someone else. It makes someone to do crazy things when in love. Like me, when I fell in love with Dan. Before I met him, I fell in love with another person, just like you. But when Dan protest about needing a medic nin in the village, I was amazed. Soon, I developed feelings for him for a long time. We laughed together, we played together, we fought together. We were like a perfect team... and couple."

"That's... romantic, Tsunade-shishou. You two are perfect." Sakura smiled at the Hokage.

Tsunade smiled too. "Yeah... we are." But her smiled changed into a sad face. "But... My heart broke when Dan died in a mission together. I tried my best to heal his wounds, but failed. All I can do is watch my love died in front of me... After his funeral, I confessed to myself that I can never be an extraordinary medic nin, ever. But soon, everything changed when I decided to left the village to start a new life in a town. I became famous. I can healed everyone's wounds without taking a hard time with it. That's why I was called the famous kunoichi of Konoha."

"I... can understand how you feel, shishou. I understand." Sakura smiled sadly at her master, then she quickly shook away that feeling and start to get back on topic. "Tsunade-shishou, I need to make the best birthday Naruto can have. I need to make some preperations for the party. Can you help me?"

"I would love to, but sadly, I have too many works today. I'm sorry."

"Oh... I see..." Sakura frowned.

"But..."

"Hmm?" She looked at the Hokage.

"I could give you a mission with the Konoha 11. It is a B-rank mission. A mission for Naruto's birthday. Are you ready for it?"

Sakura's emotion changed. "Yes, shishou!"

"Good! Your mission is to make Naruto's birthday a success for him. All year, Naruto had the worst birthdays ever. But this time, I want you to make his life a better way. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now move! You need the Konoha 11's help for it. And if it's not too much a trouble, you need the Kazekage and his siblings' help too."

"I am alright for it. I'll succeed this mission even if it's not right!"

"Alright! I'll send a messenger to call upon the Kazekage. Your mission starts now!"

"Yes!" With that, Sakura ran off the office to find the Konoha 11.

Tsunade sighed. "I sure hope that Naruto's birthday is a better day." But then, she heard a stomping. The stomping is getting closer, closer, and it revealed Shizune with an angry expression and a couple of baggages. "Shizune? What are those bags for?" she asked her assistant.

"I had ENOUGH of your lazyness, Tsunade-bitch! I had enough of this! I'm going to Tanzaku town to start a new life!" For that, she stomped off the office.

"What? NOOO!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!" Tsunade ran to Shizune and tries to grabbed her by the back, but she caught the legs. "NOOO!!! Don't leave, Shizune! I need you! You're my only assistant! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Shizune yelled while struggling to get Tsunade off of her legs.

"NOOO!!! SHIZUNE!!!!" Tsunade cried.

Shizune managed to get off of Tsunade's grip and ran off. "GOODBYE, WILD BANSHEE!!!"

"NOOO!!!! SHIIIZZUUUUNNEEEE!!! COME BACK!!!!" Tsunade sobbed. She can't stop sobbing until Shizune comes back.

While she's sobbing, Kotetsu came in the residence and spotted the Godaime Hokage sobbing. "Hokage-sama? What are you doing here, laying on the ground?" he asked Tsunade.

"Wa ha ha ha! Shizune-e-e-e!" she sobbed.

Kotetsu blink once, twice and thrice. He decided to leave the Hokage alone.

Outside of the residence, Sakura think about who will she need help first. It took her at least ten minutes to think. "Let's see... Who will I need help first? Lee? Nah. He's too crazy... Shikamaru? Nah. He's too smart. It'll take a long time for him to explain the whole situation. Who will I choose...?" She thought about it for a moment until she found it. "Ino! She's the perfect one for me to help first, since she is my best friend." She rushed out to go to the flower show, owned by the Yamanaka clan.

At the spot where the flower shop is, Sakura is standing in front of the door. "Ok. If I heard it right, Ino might be working in the morning and end her shift the after noon. It's 11 o'clock, so it'll take about an hour for her to finish." She entered the shop. A couple of jingles are heard and she started to greet the long, platinum blond kunoichi, who is behind the counter. "Hey Ino! Having a good morning?"

"Sakura! What a surprise!" Ino said, surprising that Sakura is here. "What are you doing here? I thought you're off training with Hokage-sama."

"Well, I have a mission, a big one. So I need you and the rest of the Konoha 11's help. Gaara and the rest of the sand siblings will help us out too."

"Really? So what's the mission?"

"Well... It's about Naruto."

"N-Naruto?" Ino stuttered. She began to thought about Naruto, with a cute face, sexy abs and a couple of beautiful pure ocean eyes. She blushed at the thought of that. She quickly shook away the feeling and returned to the reality world. "What about him?"

"Well, tomorrow is his birthday and I need a couple of help from you and the others. Can you help me?"

"S-sure! Anything for my cute, little, sexy Nar-" Ino soon realized what she said and she looked at Sakura, who looked at her with confusion. "Uhh... I mean, sure! Anything for a friend of mine!"

"Great! So I'll be waiting for you in an hour, ok? Meet me in the Hokage office."

"Sure!"

"Ok! See ya!" Sakura was about to leave the shop, when she suddenly have an idea. "Hey, Ino? Do you have the flowers that I gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I need those for Naruto's birthday. Do you know where it is?"

"Sure. It's in the closet, right next to the drawe-" Suddenly, Ino covered her mouth. She forgot that in the closet, it's something very dear to her.

"In the closet? Ok." Sakura walked to the closet to find the flowers. She's about to open the closet, when Ino appeard in front of her. "Ino, what are you doing?"

"Uhh... I... I don't think that's where the flowers are. I just... I just don't know where are they!" Ino quickly said.

"Well, surely it's in the closet. Let's find out, ok?" She tries to open the door, but Ino pushed the door close. "Ino! What are you doing?!"

"You can't open the closet! There might be some traps set by my parents!"

"I'm the aprentice of the Hokage, so I could avoid getting caught!"

"No! You can't... open... the... door!" Ino said while saying the word one by one while pushing the door hard.

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"Sakura!"

"Let go!"

"No!" She tried as hard as she can, but she didn't realized that Sakura has inhuman strenght. Sakura snapped. She pulled as hard as she could that she removed the door and send it flying. "NOOO!!!" Ino cried.

All that Sakura sees is a hundred of pictures in different places. She took one of the pictures and examinated on it. Her eyes are wide open. She can't believe what's she seeing. "No... way... Is that... Naruto?" That's right, bitches! In the closet, there's a hundred of pictures of Naruto! Naruto in his clothes, Naruto without a top on, Naruto in nothing at all! "Ino... Why are all of the pictures of Naruto doing here in your closet?"

Ino is blushing madly. She kept it hidden so hard. And now, her secret is exposed. She sighed desperately. "Sakura... There's something I need to confess..."

"What?"

"The truth is, I... I... I..."

"Yes?"

"I... I... I..."

"Yes, yes, yes?"

"I I I I I I I I I I I I I I"

"Out with it!"

"I LOVE NARUTO!!!" She shouted as she blush twice as hard.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"I love Naruto! I love him ever since he returned, stronger and handsomer than ever! I realized that Sasuke isn't the one for me, Naruto is! I want him so bad that I just want to stab something!" She pick up a kunai and stab a person who just came by and listen to the kunoichis.

The person fell down on the ground as he cried "AAAHHH!!!! OOOOHHHH!!! WHAT THE (bleep) IS THAT?!?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU (bleep) AMATEURS!!! (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) AND I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) WITH ME!!! AND I (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)!!! WHEN I COME BACK FROM HELL, I'LL RAPE YOUR (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) OFF!!! GOODBYE, CRUEL, (bleep) (bleep) WORLD!!!" He then finally died.

The kunoichis looked at the person confusingly. Then, they got back to where they are. "Where were we?... Ah, yes." said Ino. "I love him so much that I'll do anything for him! Naruto, my beloved, handsome man, I love you! I want to make-out with you, have sex with you and bare your childs! PLEASE LOVE ME BACK!!!" She shouted at the sky. She then returned to the world. "Well, since you know that I love Naruto, you can take Sasuke-baka. He's nothing for me, and he even betrayed our village. So I'll just go with the most handsome, strongest man in the world." she said as she sighed dreamly. But then, she looked at Sakura, who has a shocking look. "Sakura? Are you ok? Hello!? Sakura?!"

Sakura can't believe it. There's another girl in love with her beloved Naruto? Except for Hinata, Sakura already knew that Hinata has a crush on him. "You... too?" she whispered, whispered enough so Ino can't hear her.

"Huh? Do you say something?" Ino asked.

"No! No, I don't. Ino, I thought you love Shikamaru."

"I did, when that jerk made-out with that sand bitch!"

"Temari? He made-out with her?"

"Yeah! While we're on a date together, he layed his eyes on Temari and said to me that he have to go to the restroom. I was waiting for him to come back, but that's when I heard a moaning."

_Flashbacks_

_The beautiful, sexy Ino is sitting on a bench, waiting for her date to come back to her. "Man, where is he? It's been thirty minutes and he's still not here! Come on, Shikamaru. Where are you?" She sighed as they wasted more time. Then, she heard a moaning. "Huh? What's that?" She decided to track down the moaning. As she walked, she can hear that the moaning is close, very close. As she gone closer to the sound, she found something moved, a bush. She took a peek in the bush and see what she can't believe. She saw her Shikamaru-kun make-out with Temari._

_"Temari-chan..." said Shikamaru as he roamed his mouth all over her._

_"Ohh... Shikamaru-kun..." moaned Temari._

_That scene is too much for Ino to take. So she decided to leave, backwards._

_End flashbacks_

"You just left, just like that?" asked Sakura, pretty confused about what Ino said.

"Yep. After that, I knew that Shikamaru will never love me."

"Because you're a crazy bitch?"

"NO! It's because I'm not his type! And that's the reason why I fall in love with another person, Naruto..." Ino sighed dreamly as she thought about Naruto.

Sakura was very, very, VERY jealous. She wants to be together with her Naruto alone. Not with Ino, not with Hinata, not with Tsunade... Tsunade? Whoa, that's scary. Anyway, not with Tenten, not with Temari (She already got a boyfriend, anyway.), not with... well, everyone! Her and her Naruto alone! _'There is no FRICKIN' way Ino will go out with my Naruto! I'm the ONLY one who's gonna go out with him! I'm gonna get rid of her, so that Naruto and I will be together forever!' _she thought, going to get rid of Ino once and for all. But, she forgot about something. _'But... if I do that, then I won't be able to get everything all set up. I guess I have no choice.'_

"Sakura? Are you ok? You look space out or something." Ino said.

Sakura snapped out of her thought and smiled gently at Ino. "I'm fine. Anyway, meet me in the Hokage office in the after noon."

"Ok. I'll be there after I'm done with it."

"Ok! See ya, Ino!" She waved "goodbye" at Ino while going outside to find the rest of the Konoha 11.

"Bye!" Ino also waved. As Sakura is gone, Ino quickly ran to the pictures of Naruto and hugs them. "Naruto! I love you!"

A little while later, Sakura is talking to Shikamaru and Chouji in a restaurant. Chouji's favorite place, the Korean BBQ.

"So, you're saying that tomorrow is Naruto's birthday and you're playing on shouting a big birthday party ofr him?" said Shikamaru, trying to get himsefl on track.

"That's right." said Sakura.

"So you need our help to set up the party along with Gaara, Temari-chan and the rest of the Konoha 11. Well, I guess a little help won't hurt, especially that Temari-chan will also help you."

"Ok! Meet me in the office in the after noon, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok! See ya!" Sakura ran off to find the rest.

While they're gone, Chouji asked Shikamaru something. "Hey, Shikamaru? Well, since tomorrow is Naruto's birthday and that Temari will also be here, are you planning on-"

"No, Chouji. Not yet, at least."

"Well, you should bring some condoms with you, if you don't want to-"

"No. It's a little too early to do it."

"Ok, if you say so."

Another little while later, Sakura found Neji and Tenten in a training ground, that is a little close to the Hokage residence, much to the sannin's annoyance, since the cling of kunais and shurikens lost her focus.

"Naruto's birthday is tomorrow? I didn't know that!" said Tenten, the weapon mistress.

"So, the deadlast's birthday is tomorrow, huh? Well, sorry to break the news, but I'm not going to help with that party." said Neji coldly.

"Come on, Neji! Naruto's last birthdays are hell to him! I need to make his birthday perfect to him!" said Sakura, trying to get Neji to change his mind.

"No. It is too much of a waste of time. I need to practice for another attack of the Akatsuki."

"Neji, I think we have to help her. Naruto has been sad when he's young. We have to help her in order for Naruto to be happy." said Tenten.

"No."

"Come on, Neji! Do it for me, please?" pleaded Tenten, while she blush.

Neji looked at Tenten with her face flushed. As he looked at her, he felt a little... well, you'll find out. _'What is Tenten blushing about? Don't tell me...?' _It took him a few minutes to adjust her blush. _'No... way... Is she... in love with me?' _If you thought that Neji is feeling the same way for her, then you're wrong. He freak out. "NO WAY!!! I'm not going to do this for you!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Tenten. _'He... hates me...?'_ she thought, feeling heartbroken.

"No matter what kind of things you're making, I'm not going to help you!"

"Fine!" said Sakura. She decided to go, leaving Neji and Tenten to continue their training. But, she got an idea. "Well, if you're not going to help me, then you won't be seeing Hinata."

"H-Hinata?!" said Neji as he blushed. His thought about Hinata has gone into him after his fight with her in the chuunin exam, three years ago. So, without futher announce, he quickly said to Sakura. "When is the prepreration?"

"In the after noon."

"I'll do it!"

"Ok! I'll see you guys later!" Sakura ran off to find the others.

Neji is excited. Doing the preprerations with Hinata and in the party too. _'How cool! Hinata will be here for the party and I'm in it too! Hinata-sama, my love! I'm coming for you!' _he thought as he thinks about what happen when he and Hinata met each other again.

_Neji's dream_

_Somewhere in an area with a million of flowers, the scene is seen with Neji running in the fields, with Hinata following him. They laughed of joy that they played together in this wondurous field. Neji stopped, and so is Hinata. Neji looked at her in the eyes of a Hyuuga. "Hinata-sama... I love you." he confessed to Hinata._

_"Neji-niisan... I love you too. Not as a brother, but as something more." said Hinata._

_"Hinata..." He said as he got closer to her._

_"Neji..." She said as she got even more closer to him._

_As their space is almost gone, their lips got closer and closer each other, making it a deep, tender kiss._

_End of Neji's dream_

"Hinata-sama! I'll be there for you! As soon as I come here, I'll hug you twice as hard for you to know my feelings!" he yelled out loud. As loud as the whole village can hear it. He turned around and is about to go off back in the Hyuuga manor, until he looked at Tenten, who looks like she's about to burst into tears. "Tenten?"

"I HATE YOU, NEJI NO BAKA!!!" she yelled as she ran to find someone who cares for her.

Neji looks dumbfound about what just happen. "Is she mad at me that I didn't like her?" He took it a few minutes and shook off the feeling. "Ah well! No need to wait, Hinata-sama is waiting for me!" He walked happily.

Another while later, she found Team 8, who just finished their mission in a village.

"So Naruto's birthday is tomorrow, huh? Alright! I never been in any parties before, not even mine!" said the cheerful Kiba.

"Naruto-kun's birthday... W-well, we can help you for the p-party." said Hinata.

"..." Shino didn't say anything, since he is a silent type.

"Great! Come and see me in the Hokage office in the after noon, and we'll get prepared for the set up." said Sakura.

"Alright! Birthday party, here we come!" shouted out Kiba.

"This is no time to celebrate." said Shino.

"You're no fun at all, Shino."

"Well, see ya!" Sakura left to find one last person, Lee.

After she's gone, the team started to talk about something. "So, Hinata? Since tomorrow is Naruto's birthday, are you planning on telling him how you feel about him?" asked Kiba.

"Well, I was g-going to..." she said.

"Alright! Once you do that, you and Naruto will be together forever!"

"Uhh... But..."

"Hmm?"

"... I was thinking about that a little while ago. Maybe... maybe Naruto-kun m-might not be feeling the s-same way."

"Nonsense! I'm sure that Naruto loves you!"

"No... Naruto-kun loves Sakura-chan... He really loves her... But he doesn't have the same feelings for me..."

"Oh... Sorry about that, Hinata." he apologized.

"No... It's ok." She gave Kiba a smile. "I'm ok with that. As long as N-Naruto-kun is happy, then I'm happy too."

Kiba smiled. "Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy too. So let's go!"

"Right!"

Kiba and Hinata gone off to the Hokage residence, where Sakura is waiting for them, leaving Shino behind. "... Those two sure are something." he said.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to find Lee, who is somewhere training. "Damn it. Where is he? It's almost the after noon and I can't find him." she said.

"GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-SAN!!!" She heard some calling for her. It is Lee. She turned around to see him.

"Lee-san! There you are!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again. So, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. Let me tell you everything..."

As she finished explaining the situation, Lee is excited. "A party! YOSH! I have never been to any parties before! Of course, Sakura-san! I can help you with it!"

"Great! Meet me in the Hokage office in the after noon, which is coming up."

"YOSH! I will be there before you know it, Sakura-san!" Lee is about to run off somewhere, until he almost forgot about something. "By the way, have you seen Neji and Tenten? They're supposed to be in the training grounds."

"Oh! I told them about Naruto's birthday too. So, they must be in the office already."

"Ok, if they are here, then I must go join them! I will see you later, Sakura-san!"

"Bye, Lee! I'll see you in the office!" She waved goodbye, even when it's almost the after noon.

Lee ran off. He was happy that Naruto's birthday is tomorrow and he has to help everyone for the preperations. "YOSH! I will help anyone anywhere I can! I must get ready for the-" Before he could say anything else, someone suddenly ran to him and they both fell down on the ground. "Oww! What the...?"

"Lee-san! There you are! You're the only one who I can fall in love with!" He heard someone talking to him. He looked at where he was pushed off and see Tenten, who hugged his arm.

"Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Lee! I was so worried! I thought you died!" cried Tenten.

"Uhh... Tenten? I didn't died. Also, how could I died when I'm here in Konoha?"

"It doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is that you're here!"

"Uhh... Tenten? Since when did you get so... loveble around me? I thought you like Neji?"

"That bastard hate me, dammit! He doesn't really cared about my feelings! I'm sure that you know now that Neji is a bastard!"

"Well... I know it... about three years ago, to be exact." Lee still remember the time that Neji rejects Tenten's feelings.

_Flashbacks_

_Three years ago, Tenten and Neji are sitting under the tree, with Lee spying on them in the bushes that is close to them._

_"Neji, isn't a little comfortable to be sitting close to each other? I do. And I think it's a little much comfortable." said the young Tenten, while blushing at Neji._

_"Yeah, I guess." said Neji, not caring about anything, even Tenten's sweet talk._

_Timeskip_

_A year later, Tenten and Neji are walking in the sidewalk of Konoha in the night, holding hands, with Lee following them by far with a ridiculous disguise. A brown coat, a black hat and a fake mustache._

_"Neji, I really enjoyed the night together. It was so romantic." said Tenten while she blushed._

_"Yeah, yeah." said the still-not-caring Neji._

_Timeskip_

_Another year later, Tenten ran into Lee, started talking about how Neji feels about her._

_"Can you believe that? Neji seems to be falling in love with me! I'm so happy!" said the cheerful Tenten._

_"That's great! I'm sure that both you and Neji will be happy to... ge... ther..." He lost his words when he found Neji, running after Hinata._

_"Hinata-sama! Wait!" shouted Neji._

_"Hmm? What is it, Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata._

_"Umm..." Neji pulled out a ring from his pocket. A silver ring that cost 30 000 ryos. "This... this is for you!"_

_"A ring? How nice!"_

_"I... I've been saving money to buy the ring you always love. I... This is a... an apology present for you, after what I did to you in the last two years."_

_"Neji-niisan... Thank you. I accept your apology."_

_"Thank you, Hinata-sama."_

_"Well, bye Neji-niisan!" She waved goodbye as she left to go find her teammates._

_Neji is standing here, feeling a lot happier. He can't take it anymore. So he shouted as loud as he can. "YOOHOO!!! Hinata-sama has finally accepted me! I'm so happy!"_

_Lee was shocked. So Neji is in love with Hinata, not Tenten. He wanted to tell Tenten the truth, but he doesn't want to broke her heart. "Uhh... You and Neji will be a happy couple together!" he said._

_"Thanks, Lee-san. I'll see ya!" Tenten ran off._

_Lee was just standing here, looking a little shocked. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself._

_End flashbacks_

"And I already knew that Neji is in love with Hinata." he said quietly, so Tenten can't hear him.

"What was that?" Tenten said. She heard Lee saying something.

"Uhh... Nothing! It was nothing! Anyway, let us go to the Hokage office! Our friends are waiting for us!"

"Ok! Let's go!" Both Lee and Tenten ran to the Hokage residence, to join their friends.

Meanwhile, in the office, as you can see, Tsunade is crying behind her desk with Shizune's picture in her hands. Let's just say, she's not over with it yet. "Wa ha ha ha! Shizune! Come back! I need you!" she sobbed. While she is crying, she heard a knocking in the other side of the door. "Go away! I need some time alone!"

The door flunged open and it revealed Sakura, with a happy expression on her face. "Tsunade-shishou!"

"HUH!?!? What?! Sakura?!" Tsunade quickly hid Shizune's picture in her desk. She coughed. "W... what is it?"

"I asked the Konoha 11 everything and they're on their way now!"

"That's great! Let's just wait until-" Before she could finish, the Konoha 11 are already here. "Whoa. That was fast."

"Yamanaka Ino, reporting for duty!" said Ino.

"Hyuuga Hinata here, Hokage-sama!" said Hinata.

"Rock Lee, here and ready!" said Lee.

"Man, this is too troublesome, doing that lame thing." said Shikamaru.

"Hyuuga Neji, appeared and ready to go!" said Neji.

"Tenten, ready for some missions!" said Tenten.

"Kiba and Akamaru here, let's get ready for this!" said Kiba, with his oversize dog, Akamaru.

"Woaf!" said Akamaru.

"..." Shino didn't say anything.

"Akamichi Chouji here!" said Chouji.

"Great! All of the Konoha 11 are here! Ok, here's your mission..." Tsunade stops when there's missing another person. "Hey, where's Sai? Didn't you tell him about the birthday?" she asked Sakura.

"Nah. I don't want that gay man crashing into our preperation." said Sakura.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared besides Tsunade in a poof of smoke. "No need. He already knows about the birthday." he said.

"What?! Dammit!" she cursed.

"Then it's fine. Alright, everyone. Tomorrow is Naruto's birthday, so you'll have to make this his best birthday ever. All year, he was almost getting killed by the villagers of Konoha... well, except the past three years. Be sure that the setup is perfect."

"Ok! We'll make our wonderful Naruto-kun's birthday the best he can ever think of!" said the cheerful Ino. Sakura was glaring at her, because she doesn't want her to get close to Naruto.

"Yes. Now, go to Naruto's house. And don't worry about that, I sent him on a mission to Suna. You'll be able to gte it off easily."

"Uhh... Hokage-sama? Just one problem, though." said Shikamaru.

"What is it?"

"How can we set it all up in his apartment when it is too small for us to fit in?"

"..." That's all Tsunade can say for the moment. "Ok, now we have a problem."

"What can we do? All we can do is to set up the party and we can't find any place for all of us to fit in!" said Ino.

"Hmm... What can we do... Find some place for the party..." Sakura thought about something for the party to fit in. Then, it hit her. She smiled greedly. "Oh Tsunade-sama..."

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Can we have a party in the residence?"

"WHAT?!?!?!" she shouted, as hard that everyone has to clug their ears. "No way! No way in HELL am I going to accept this! This is my residence and I won't let everyone doing something to destroy it!"

"Well, you can even drink sake a lot of times, if you let us have the party in here."

"Well..." Tsunade thought about in a moment. Maybe some sake can help her forget about Shizune and the whole incident with her. "Alright. But if this party is a horror, I'll smack you so hard that you'll be sent flying!"

"Deal!"

"Ok. Let's make some plans. Now, all we need is some junk food, balloons, sake, drinks, sake, sofa, sake-"

"We get it already." said Shikamaru, getting annoyed.

While they were finding some stuffs for the party, they heard a knocking. "Come in!" ordered Tsunade.

The door opened and it revealed the red head Kazekage and his siblings. "You called, Hokage-sama?" asked Gaara, the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama! There you are! We're just about to get ready for Naruto's party."

"I see. Then I must help out as well."

Temari soon spotted Shikamaru. Seeing him, she quickly rushed into him and hugged him. "Oh Shikamaru-kun! It's you! I've been so worried the past few days! Did you sleep well? Did you eat well? Did you stop being a lazy jackass?" asked Temari, acting all fangirling.

"Uhh... Temari-chan, can you get off of me? I need to know the preperations now." said Shikamaru.

While Temari is hugging Shikamaru, Chouji asked Kankuro something. "Is she... always like this?"

"Well, when that guy is around her." answered Kankuro, the puppet master.

"So... what are we going to do?" asked Gaara.

"Let's see... Here's what we are going to do..." Tsunade explained the setup for the party. The team full of chuunins, a few jounins and a Kazekage started to get it on. It took the whole night to finish the set up. Now, all they got too do is rest for tomorrow and wait the upcoming night.

The next night, Naruto came back from his mission in Suna. He got a few dirts all over him. The mission was damn hard for him, but he made it through. "That was close. I was almost getting killed by the fangirls of Suna. Now I know how Sasuke felt when they're around him." He sighed as he goes to his apartment. When he reached to the front door of his apartment, he found a note, hanging to the front door. "Huh? A note?" He took the note and started reading it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Come see me in the Hokage office. I made a special surprise for you._

_Sign,_

_Haruno Sakura._

"Huh? What special surprise? I hope she doesn't mean beating the crap out of me." He sighed. So he goes to the Hokage residence to meet Sakura in the office.

Inside the residence, Naruto is found looking in front of the door of the office. He sighed again. "Man, if it's another trick, I'll bashed her to the wall." He opened the door. As he looked inside, he sees total black. "Huh? What the...?" He thought about what happens of he enter it. Will there be someone beating the crap out of him? Will there e some scary spiders made by Shino? Will there be some hot ladies naked in the office?... No, I don't think there will be any hot girls in it. He had no choice but to enter it without thinking. As he entered the room, the door close, making it pure black around him. "Hello? Is someone here?" He shouted out to someone.

Suddenly, the lights have turned on and a party whistle is heard. Then, everyone appeared in front of Naruto. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted.

"AAAAHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed. He had a wrong sentiment. The others looked at him strangely. Naruto snapped out and looked everywhere in the office. There's balloons, cakes, drinks, sake, and a big signature that saids "Happy Birthday!". "Wait a minute... Today is the tenth. Which means..."

"Yep! It's your birthday, Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Happy birthday!" Ino said as she hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto blushed at the hugging.

"Uhh... Thanks... I guess..."

"Come on, Naruto! It's your birthday! You should be happy!" said Kiba, getting hungry for cake, along with Akamaru.

"Well, I guess I should be happy..." Naruto said, trying so hard to smile, but failed.

"Come on! I didn't see any smiles." teased Kiba.

"Kiba, would you just shut up?"

"Harsh."

Sakura walked into Naruto and whispered to him so no one can hear her. "Naruto, is it's about the last birthdays, then forget it. Today is the day that we change the way it is the last time."

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. It doesn't feel right to be happy about it."

"Naruto, it's ok. No one knows that you're the Kyuubi, except Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou. Come on, smile." She smiled at him.

Naruto looked deep into her eyes. He can see that those are the eyes of begness. Then, he smiled widely. "Alright!" He looked back to the others. "Everyone, let's make some noise! Dattebayo!" Everyone cheered. And then, they started to celebrate.

"Hey, Chouji! Let's take a peep in the hotspring!" said Kiba as he ran off to go outside, to the hotspring. Perverted dog.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chouji said as he followed Kiba.

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna stop you right here!" said Ino as she ran after them, giving them a good kick in the crotch.

As they celebrated, Sakura looked at Naruto, who is still smiling. "What did I tell ya? Everyone is celebrating your birthday, not like the lasts. I'm glad that I can see you smiling so happily." She continued to look at Naruto's smiling face. It took a few seconds before she got tired of that. "Ok, Naruto. You can stop smiling."

"I... can't!" he said with his smiling face.

"Why?"

"My... face is... stuck!"

"Oh my! Uhh... Let me help you!" she said as she use her healing jutsu to disfigured Naruto's face.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Gaara are talking to each other, standing on the side of the table that is full of junk food, drinks and something else. "So Gaara, is it ok for me to... well, you know." asked Shikamaru

"What? I don't understand." said Gaara, getting confused.

"Well... Is it ok for me to date your sister?"

"Yes. If Temari is happy, then I'm ok with it."

"Great! Thanks, Gaara."

"But one more thing..."

"Hmm?"

"If you ever hurt my sister, I'll **Sabaku kyu (Sand Coffin)** you!"

"Uh... Don't worry about that!" Shikamaru said as he took one step away from Gaara.

At the same time, Shino and Hinata are having a drink together while talking to each other. "Hinata, have ever love another person other than Naruto?" asked Shino.

"Well... Umm... Yes." Hinata said. When she said it, Neji came by. He heard what Hinata has said.

"If so, then who is it?" Neji got closer to them, but not CLOSER.

"Well... it's..." Neji got close. "It is... well..." Closer. "Well, the one who I like the most other than Naruto-kun is..." Closer. "It's..." Closer. "Uhh... Shino, someone is behind you."

Shino looked behind him and saw Neji, who crawled to them. Neji quickly stood up. "Oh! Good evening, Hinata-sama! Shino." He greeted Hinata happily, but he greeted Shino a little coldly.

"Good evening, Neji-niisan!" greeted Hinata.

"Neji." said Shino.

"Well, I'm sorry that I interrupt your chat, so I must be going for old time sake. I'll see you, Hinata-sama!" Neji said as he walked off.

"Hinata, do you feel that Neji is kind of strange somehow?" asked Shino to Hinata.

"Well, he is my cousin. Of course he's strange. Also, he is kinda funny." she said.

"If you say so."

Meanwhile, Temari, Tenten and Lee are talking to each other, discusting each other's feelings. "So, did your relationship with Shikamaru were good, Temari?" asked Tenten, holding a drink in her hand.

"Yes. Shika-kun and I did very well on our relationship. How about you and Neji?" asked Temari.

"Uhh... Well, I..." Tenten was trying to find some words to break the news, but she couldn't find it.

"Tenten hates Neji now." said Lee.

Temari gasped. "Really? How?"

"Well..." Lee started. He then got close to Temari and whispered something to her, so low that Tenten can't hear him. "Neji doesn't cared about her feelings at all. He only cares for Hinata-san."

"What? Aren't they related to each other?"

"Well..." He looked at Neji. Temari did the same too. They see Neji dancing out of the office.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! Can you hear me?!" he sang.

"You mean, he doesn't cared when they're related?" asked Temari.

"That's right."

"So why are you whispering me this? Shouldn't you tell this to Tenten too?"

"No. I think Tenten still has feelings for Neji, even if he doesn't feel that way for her. I'm afraid that I'll break her heart."

"I see."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT?!" Tenten yelled.

Both of them yelp of surprise and fear. "Uhh... We were just talking about... uhh... How GREAT we are!" said Temari.

"Y-yes! Oh! And look at the time! I must be going to find Kiba and Chouji to join them on their youthful discovery!" said Lee as he ran outside.

"Uhh... And I have to... uhh... find Kankuro, so I can slap him in the butt! Bye, Tenten!" Temari said as she ran to Kankuro.

"Slap him in the butt? That's just gross." Tenten said as she shivered at the feeling.

A little while later, Naruto and Sakura are sitting on a sofa, with Kankuro with them. "So... having a great time in your mission?" asked Kankuro to Naruto.

"No. I got chased by fangirls. I almost die of lust in here." answered Naruto.

"Yeah... I remembered that. It happens to Gaara too. The girls are crazy for him! I mean, he got chased at least, five times a day."

"Whoa. That's crazy."

"Yeah. I know." Just as they are finish talking about stuff, Temari came to them. "Temari? What are you doing here?"

"Kankuro, can I see you outside?" asked Temari.

"Sure." Kankuro stood up and walked with Temari to the outside of the residence. "So what's all this about?"

"You'll see..." Temari smiled evily. As they got outside...

"AAAHHH!!! TEMARI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!?!?! AAAAAHHHH!!!" Kankuro's scream of horror can be heard.

While Temari is torturing Kankuro, Naruto and Sakura started talking to each other. "So, are you alright in your mission?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. It's pretty hard, but I made it through." said Naruto.

"Yeah..." They got quiet for a moment. That's when Sakura thought about something. Something to confess her love for Naruto. _'T.. This is it! This is the moment I've been waiting for. Now, all I need to do is to tell him how I feel about him...'_ "Naruto... there's something I need to tell you about."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well... I..." Before she can say anything else, they heard a laughing. It's coming from outside of the office. "Huh? What the heck is that?"

"I dunno. But it must be Tsunade-baachan and her drunkness." Well, Naruto's answer is half right. Someone is drunk, but that's not Tsunade. Someone came in the office and it revealed Ino, who is moving a little weirdly. Followed by Kiba and Chouji.

"Huh? Ino?" said Sakura.

"Ha ha ah ah ha! Hiya!" said Ino dizzily. She walked to the sofa and fell down to Naruto's chest. "Ahh... Naruto-kun..."

"Huh? Ino? Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

Sakura, however, isn't feeling well. Seeing Ino rest her head on her beloved Naruto-kun's chest. She walked to Kiba and asked him. "Kiba! What the hell happened to Ino?! She's acting all... drunk!"

"She IS drunk! While we're peeping in the hotspring and Ino found us, a sake appeared out of no where and fell in Ino's mouth! I don't know where that sake came from!" said Kiba.

"Well, what ever it is, do something to get Ino off of Naruto!"

"Uhh... Guys? Look at this." said Chouji.

Sakura, Kiba and the rest of the crew looked at Naruto and Ino. Ino looks like she's massaging Naruto's perfect muscled chest. "Naruto-kun... Your chest is so fine... I like it." she said.

"Uhh... Ino, would you please get off of me? Everyone is watching us." said Naruto, feeling embarrased.

"Oh they can watch us anytime... In fact..." She lift her head to his face. "We could... just give each other a warm welcome..."

"Ino, what're talking ab-" Before he could finish, Ino's lips crash into his, making it a sweet, tender kiss. _'W-what the hell?! Is Ino... kissing me?'_ he thought. Without futher notice, he returned the kiss.

The others are shocked. Sakura was even more jealous than ever. _'That... That damn bitch!'_ she thought.

After a few seconds, they pulled back from the kiss. "Whoa... That was... great." said Naruto.

"I want more." said Ino.

"Huh?"

"I want more! Take me, Naruto-kun! I want you inside of me! Please!"

"HUH?!?! Ino, isn't that a little too early?"

"I don't care! Take me, now!"

"Uh oh..." He looked at Shikamaru and gave a face that says, "HELP ME!!!".

"Of course..." Shikamaru said as he walked to Ino and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sorry, Ino. But you're a little too early for that." He pulled her out of Naruto and dragged her out of the office. "Sakura, help me out. I need you to get her back in track."

"Ok, fine." said Sakura, feeling a lot jealous. She can't believe it. She was supposed to be Naruto's first kiss. If Ino got back from her drunkin' stat, she'll beat the crap out of her.

Naruto looked dumbfound. He got his first kiss from... the most hot and seducive kunoichi of the village. "Whoa..."

"Naruto, you ok?" asked Kiba.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." he said, still dumbfound.

A while ago, in a guestroom of the residence, Tsunade is still crying for her assistant. Tons of sake and not even a slight forgetness hep her. "Shizune! I'm so sorry! Please come back! I need you! I don't want any other assistant! All I need is you, Shizune!" she sobbed. She remember the days she had with Shizune. The day thee met each other, the day they help each other and even the day they have comforted with each other. They are meant to be together. She sobbed loudly that everyone close to the side of the room can hear it.

"Tsunade-sama?" She heard someone calling her. She stopped sobbing and looked at the direction where she heard someone It was Shizune.

"S... Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here, alone in this dark room?"

She stood up and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Shizune? Is it really you? But I thought you left to go to Tanzaku town, to start your new life."

"Well, I was starting to do that, until some gangs from Tanzaku town tries to rape me. So I know now that Tanzaku town is full of perverts." Shizune walked to Tsunade. "Why are you crying? Is it because you missed me?"

"Shizune..." It took her a lot of time to do something. So she hugged Shizune as hard as she could. But not as hard as her inhuman strenght. "Shizune! You're back! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tsunade-sama. I never imagined leaving without you."

Tsunade pulled away from the hug and look at Shizune straight to the eyes. "What?"

"Tsunade-sama, you were meant to be in my life. Without you, how can I survive? You were always be with me. And I'm sorry about yesterday, about how I got so angry at you." Shizune hugged Tsunade gently. "Tsunade-sama... I like you as a master to me. I will help you anywhere I can. I will not let you leave my side forever."

"Shizune..." She also hugged her. They are like this in a few minutes, until Tsunade has an idea. "Shizune, how about we are going to do "it" with each other, just so you could forgive me completely?"

"What? You mean...?" Tsunade started smiling. Shizune smiled also. So they closed the door of the room and started doing "it".

A little while later, Naruto is standing on the roof top of the residence. All he can do is watch the stars, as they blink one by one. It felt so relaxed. "Sasuke... I wish you were there to see this." he said.

"Still thinking about Sasuke?" he heard someone behind him. He spun around and see Ino, looking undrunk. "I can see how you feel about that."

"Ino! You ok?"

"Yep! I am now drunk free! And now, I promise myself that I'll never drink sake in my whole entire life!"

"Only if another sake is going to fall in your mouth again."

"That... might be a problem."

They both standing here, looking at the stars. Silence appeared between them. Ino is the first one to broke the silent. "So... What happened when I was drunk?"

"Well... I don't know what happened in the beginning, but I do remembered that you..." He started saying, until he stop at the part where he's about to say "kiss me.".

"I what?"

"Well... It's kinda a little... embarrasing."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Well... I do remembered that you... kiss me..." he whispered the kiss part, so that Ino can't hear it. But unfortunately, she heard it.

"WHAT?! I kissed you?!"

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess."

Ino can't believe it. She kissed Naruto while she's drunk. But then again, I think it's time for her to confess. "Naruto... I have a confession to make."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well... Since I kissed you and stuff, there's something you should know about me."

"So what was it?"

"Naruto... the truth is... that I..." She can't say the words because it's too hard to say it. She took a deep breath and started saying it again. "I... I... I love you, Naruto!"

That took Naruto in shock. "W-what?"

"Naruto, I love you ever since you came back from your training. You've became so strong and handsome. I really love you, Naruto. Do you love me?"

"Ino..." At first, he was shocked about what Ino said. But then, he smiled. He understood her feelings. And he feels the same way too. "Ino...-chan..." Ino was surprised when he called her "Ino-chan". "I... I don't know what to say, but... I feel the same way. When we were young, you always treated me like trash. That's where I wanted to hate you, because of all you did to me." Ino lowered her head down, feeling sad. It's true. Ino did treated him like crap. Just like the other kids, Ino is the most annoying one to Naruto. "But... When I came back from my training and I first saw you for two and a half years, my feelings changed. I didn't think of you as an annoying girl, but as a beautiful, young woman. Ino-chan... I love you too." Ino's face lit up. She can't believe what she is hearing. But she was extremely happy.

"Oh Naruto-kun..." She quickly hugged him so tightly that she was about to choke him. He returned the hugged by hugging back.

"Ino-chan... I love you..." Naruto pulled away the hug and looked at Ino's green paled eyes. Soon, he got closer to her face, Ino did the same.

"Naruto-kun..." Soon, their space disappeared. The two young ninjas of Konoha kissed each other deeply. But they didn't realized that someone is watching them. It was Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe what she's seeing. Her Naruto is kissing Ino? She can't take it anymore. She got tears in her eyes and ran from the two ninjas. _'No... Why...? Why Naruto chose Ino over me? I love him. But he loves her. Dammit, I'm so stupid!'_ she thought.

However, Ino sense Sakura's aura. She pulled away from the kiss. "Oh no."

"What is it, Ino-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura saw us kissing each other. She's sad that we love each other."

"What? She saw us? Why?"

"Naruto-kun, it's because she loves you too."

"What?" Naruto was shocked. Sakura loves him?

"Naruto-kun, you should go after her and confront her. You need to tell her how you feel about her."

"But Ino-chan, if I do that, I might risking break your heart."

Ino can only smile. "Don't worry. I'm ok with you, me and Sakura together. In fact, can you have two girlfriends instead of one?"

"Well..." He thought about for a minute. Then, he made a decision. "Alright. For you and Sakura-chan."

"Good. Now go to her."

"Right!" He ran to get Sakura, who is running on the streets of Konoha.

Outside of the residence, Sakura was seeing running away in the streets. She was heartbroken when Naruto kissed Ino. She felt so stupid. Her one and only love just goes to Ino. She stopped and started to cry. She cannot cry with this broken heart. Tears falling from her eyes. while she's crying, she heard someone calling her from behind.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" She know that voice. She spun around and see Naruto, running after her. "He stopped and took severals of breath. "Please, wait."

"Naruto, what do you want?! Leave me alone!"

"No! Look, Sakura-chan, I know it was you who was spying on us."

"Yeah, so?"

"Sakura-chan... Do you really love me?"

She paused for a few seconds, then spat it out. "Shut up! You don't anything about me! You idiot! You broke my heart! You don't even deserved to be around me!"

"No, you're wrong. I care about you."

"That doesn't mean that you feel the same way as you feel around Ino! I don't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve your cheerness. I'm... I'm just a slut who cares for someone who doesn't want to come back home!" Now, she's crying softly.

"Sakura-chan..." He walked to Sakura and lift her chin, so that her face can see him. "Sakura-chan..." He leaned towards her face and gave her a sweet kiss. Sakura was shocked. Naruto was kissing her? But then, she softly returned the kiss, as a sign that she loves him too. They pulled away from each other's lips. "I love you, Sakura-chan. Both you and Ino. You two are the most important people who I can love. I won't leave you... I promised." He hugged her.

"Naruto..." She returned the hug.

After a few moments, Naruto pulled away from the hug. "Come on. Let's go home."

"But don't you want to go back to the party?"

"Nah. They can have fun without me. Right now, let's go to sleep. And I doubt that Ino will come and join us." Sakura giggled. The two young ninjas of Team 7 go to his apartment to rest.

Meanwhile, Hinata is standing on the roof top of the residence, with Neji standing by her side. Neji thinks it's the perfect time to confess his love for her. "Hinata..."

"What is it, Nej-niisan?" asked Hinata.

"I... I love you, Hinata. Not as a brother or a cousin, but as a lover. I hope... you can love me back."

"Neji..." Hinata stood here for a minute, then she kissed Neji on the lips. For a few seconds, she pulled away. "I love you too..."

"Hinata..."

"Neji..." They kissed each other again, enjoying the feeling that is flowing into them.

They didn't know that someone, or some people are watching them. It's Lee and Tenten.

As they watched the Hyuugas kissing each other passionally, Lee can only looked at Tenten sadly. "Tenten... I'm sorry. Neji chose Hinata as his love. I hope your alright." he said.

"Don't worry... I'm not sad or anything." Tenten said as she looked at Lee with a smile on her face. "I knew that Neji hated me. I knew that he loves someone else. But that's ok. Besides, I found someone who cares for me." She walked to Lee and her face got closer to his. "And that someone... is you." She kissed Lee passionally. Lee kissed back. They have found their soulmates.

After a few hours of partying, flying and slapping, mostly on Temari and Kankuro, the Konoha 11 and the sand siblings decided to go home. They have each a different comment to each other.

"That was awesome! Don't you think, Shino?!" said Kiba, feeling all happily.

"..." That's all Shino can say.

"You're no fun at all, bug boy."

"That was fun! So Shikamaru, did you and Temari did it?" asked Chouji.

"How many times have I told you, NO WE DIDN'T DO IT!!!!" yelled Shikamaru.

"That was fun! I still feel happy after all that fun!" said Temari.

"TEMARI, IF YOU EVER SLAP MY BUTT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY PUPPETS!!!" yelled Kankuro.

"Kankuro, don't you hurt Temari. Or else, I'll kill you." Said Gaara coldly.

"Gaara, I thought you got over with that "I'll kill you" stuff?"

"I just felt like saying it again." Gaara smiled.

"Hey. Have you seen Naruto, Sakura and Ino? They didn't came back inside." asked Shikamaru.

"But most importantly, where is Kakashi-sensei? He hasn't been in the party when Naruto came in." said Tenten.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke, besides the gang. "Sorry I'm late, but there's a cat stuck in a tree, so I have to help-" he said, but he was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Still late as usual, huh Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "He he... Sorry." he laughed nervously.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, in the room where Tsunade and Shizune are, as you can see, they are sleeping on the bed, naked. Since their little intercourse worned them out, they selpt with each other. Suddenly, the door opened and it revealed Sai with a present in hand. "Sorry that I'm late, but I was too stress to find a birthday present for Na... ru..." He stopped when he sees Tsunade and Shizune cuddling each other, naked. So Sai got an idea. He walked quietly to the bed and took out a note pad. He draws a picture of the Hokage and her assistant. As he finished with the drawing, he walked out of the room. "This might be the best present I could ever give Naruto." He quietly close the door, without waking Tsunade or Shizune up.

At Naruto's apartment, as we see in the bedroom, Naruto is sleeping with Sakura and Ino cuddling his arm each. Looks like Naruto's right about Ino to come in his apartment. He's still up. He had a grin on his face. "This is the best birthday of my life. I'm glad that everything is in a better place." He soon fell asleep.

Outside the outskirts of the village, as we see here, a group of ex-sound ninjas and a missing nin of Konoha looked at the village. They have been watching Naruto and the gang as they have celebrated Naruto's birthday.

"Sasuke, you sure you don't want to crash Naruto's party? It had to be fun." said Suigetsu, the water type sound ninja.

"No. Naruto deserved it. He deserved to be happy with it. Besides, I'm a missing nin of the village." answered Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha.

"But crashing his birthday is fun! Sasuke-kun, you wanted to kill Naruto, just to get the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Karin, the red head sound ninja.

"I don't want to kill him. It is what Itachi wishes. I don't care. I don't want to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. I'll have to defeat Itachi on my own."

"Well, your lost. Let's just go already! I'm starving!" Suigetsu said as he jump off to go to some town where there's food. Karin and Jugo followed him, while Sasuke still stood here, watching the village.

Strangely, he smiled. "Naruto... Sorry that I didn't came for your birthday. I'm a missing nin now. I hope you're happy for that birthday." He took one last look at the village before saying, "I'll return, until I kill Itachi. I promise..."

"SASUKE!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?! COME ON!!!" screamed Suigetsu.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He sighed. "Damn, why did I even told him to join me?" He left to rejoin his team.

This is the best birthday he ever had. This is the birthday he will not soon forget. Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, is now a happy man. This... is the best birthday of his life.

**End**

Sorry that I'm a little too late for this. I just got a lot of homework to do and I didn't even had time to finish it. Well, that's the Naruto birthday fic! I hope you like it!

Happy Birthday, Naruto! Dattebayo! Believe it!


End file.
